California Girls
by ToxicDanger2010
Summary: ONESHOT! Just a fun Addison and Alex story. Please read because I am awful at summaries


_**Well hello again :) lol so here is one more new story for today. It's not the greatest, but its okay. I kind of like parts of it... So yeah, I don't have much else to add here **_

_**P.S. I do not own **_Grey's Anatomy **_or_** California Gurls**_ but if my some crazy chance I do become the owner I will let you all know and we can all be friends :) lol_**

**_P.P.S. Please Review after reading this :) reviews make me happy _**

**California Girls**

_California girls, we're unforgettable  
><em>_Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top  
><em>_Sun-kissed skin, so hot  
><em>_We'll melt your popsicle _

She was barely awake when she heard a knock on her door. It was two days after she returned home to LA from Seattle. She'd been in Seattle for a week and had taken a few extra days of vacation from the practice to recuperate from her trip. She was unsure of who was at the door because she had told her coworkers from the practice she wanted a few days alone before returning to work. She opened her door and gasped.

Three days was all she wanted, three days away from work and men and drama. Three days, she didn't think that was too much to ask, but apparently it was because when she opened the door she was face-to-face with none other than Alex Karev.

"Alex?" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Is that weird?" he replied, smirking at her.

"Yes, it is weird. Very weird," she said.

"I thought we were friends. Friends visit each other, so I didn't think it was that weird," he said, smirking again.

"We are friends, but usually friends make plans to see each other, not drop in on the each other unexpectedly," she said with a slight smile.

"Oh," Alex said, "I knew I forget to do something. So, are you going to let me in?" he asked, "or at least come out here so we can talk or go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, you can come in for a few minutes while I change. There's a place down the beach that's decent. We can sit on the beach and eat and talk. Maybe go for a swim, did you bring trunks?" she said opening the door all the way and moving aside so he could come in.

"It's LA. Of course I brought trunks," he said, "You change, I'll go out to my car and get them and I'll come back in and change."

Addison nods, then turns and walks to her bedroom to change as Alex turns the other way and walks to his car.

Alex gets back into the house before Addison is done changing, so he sits on the sofa until she is done changing.

"Hey," Addison said walking into the living room, "the bathroom is the second door on the left if you want to go change."

"Thanks," Alex said standing up and facing her. He looked at her and was stopped in his tracks.

Addison was standing in front of him in a pair of shorts that would have put Daisy Duke's shorts to shame. And along with the shorts she was wearing a black bikini. The strings on the bottom were showing over the shorts and the top was covered with a baggy, cropped t-shirt that hung off her shoulders. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and to Alex she looked beautiful.

"What?" Addison asked, noticing that Alex was staring at her, "too much?"

Alex shook his head and smiled, "Sorry. No it's perfect. Don't worry."

Addison smiled at him, "Thanks. Now go change so we can go get something to eat."

**_...BREAK...BREAK...BREAK..._**

_Sex on the beach  
><em>_We don't mind sand in our stilettos _

Addison and Alex spent all day on the beach. They ate corndogs and played in the surf. Alex even tried to build a sandcastle while Addison sat on a towel and watched. However, his sandcastle didn't stay and it ended up as a huge pile of sand. That evening they sat on a blanket and watched the sun set together.

When the beach was cleared of people and the sun was completely set, Alex kissed her. A short, sweet kiss that was hardly long enough for her to realize what was happening. It was something he hadn't done in a long time; something he probably shouldn't have done. But he did it, and before he knew it she was sitting on his lap kissing him fiercely.

Alex smiled to himself as untied the strings on the bikini Addison was wearing. Addison giggled and pulled the tank top that Alex was wearing over his head.

**_...BREAK...BREAK...BREAK..._**

_You can travel the world  
><em>_But nothing comes close to the Golden Coast  
><em>_Once you party with us  
><em>_You'll be falling in love_

"Addie?" Alex asked the next morning as they sat on Addison's deck, drinking coffee.

"Mhmm?" Addison replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Would it be weird to say that I may be falling in love with you?" Alex asked, then added, "Again?"

"Again?" Addison asked smiling.

"You didn't answer the first part of my question," Alex answered.

"And you didn't answer mine," Addison countered.

"You first," Alex smiled.

"Fine. No it's not weird, because I think I may be falling in love with you again, too," Addison answered, "Now answer me: what do you mean: again?"

"Well, it means I was in love with you once and then I screwed up and you bailed so I thought the feelings left. But here I am with you, professing the fact that I am still in love with you," Alex said turning red, "Geez woman you're a surgeon, you're supposed to be smart, you should know what _again_ means. Wait, you said you were falling in love with me again too?"

Instead of answering him, Addison stands up, walks over to him and kisses him passionately. When she draws back she smiles at him, "Yes I did. I'm falling in love with you again because of your stupid lines of deliciousness and your stupid boy penis."

"Lines of deliciousness? Really?" Alex said laughing.

"Blame Torres," Addison answered simply.

"And stupid boy penis? I happen to know you like my penis," Alex laughed.

"Shut up," Addison said, slapping him playfully on the shoulder then grabbing the front of his shirt and kissing him again.

Alex began tugging at Addison's shirt, "I think this is something that would be better continued inside, in a bed or on a couch or any other place that can't be seen by every person on the beach," he whispered, kissing her neck and pulling her towards the house.

"I agree," Addison whispered back smiling, "I love you Alex."

"I love you, too, Addison," Alex said before pushing her against the wall in her house and kissing her passionately.

_Tone, tan  
><em>_Fit and ready  
><em>_Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy  
><em>_Wild, wild west coast  
><em>_These are the girls I love the most_

**_Please hit that button that says review and tell me what you think about it. Thank you! :D_**


End file.
